


La diosa de las piernas de oro

by Kyokousami



Category: Eyeshield 21
Genre: Female Kobayakawa Sena, Gen, Time Travel
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:36:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26178871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyokousami/pseuds/Kyokousami
Summary: Kobayakawa Sena es la corredora más rápida del mundo, aquella que lleva el título de Eyeshield 21, pero un día durante un partido desapareció, ¿qué hará al darse cuenta que su mente ha viajado en el tiempo hasta el día anterior a ser aceptada en Deimon?
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. Prólogo

En Seattle año 20XX

Comentarista deportivo: ¡Damas y Caballeros! Bienvenidos al Súper Bowl XLVII: El Deporte más allá del espectáculo hoy se enfrentan dos grandes Los Seattle Seahawks y los San Francisco 49ers, por tercer año consecutivo se ven las caras estos dos grandes la pregunta es ¿Quién ganará? ¿Será la tercera victoria de Los Seahawks o por el contrario San Francisco se llevará la victoria? Pero antes aquí vienen las estrellas de San Francisco de mano del quarterback Tom Brady y el entrenador Bill Belichick (entra los jugadores) y ahora los actuales bicampeones Los reyes de la cancha Los Seahawks, ahí ingresa Marshawn Wilson el quarterback y capitán del equipo (entran casi todos los jugadores), y como ustedes la superestrella con solo 24 años Kobayakawa Sena, la diosa de las piernas de oro, la corredora de los 3.5 seg en cuarenta yardas. (Entra Sena realizando una carrera).

Segundo comentarista deportivo: Kobayakawa Sena, es japonesa ha jugado fútbol americano desde los 15 años en su antiguo instituto, a los 16 años se ganó una beca en el instituto de Notre Dame, después de eso el mismo instituto le dio la beca deportiva en la misma universidad, pero ella fue a Japón por un año a la universidad de Emma, donde ganó con su equipo la liga universitaria, después de eso fue seleccionada japonesa para la copa Sub 20 del año 20XX, llegando a la final con Japón en donde ganaron por 10 puntos, después de eso Sena se quedó con los de Notre Dame, donde terminó la carrera de Formador Físico, estuvo por un año con los gatos de California, después estuvo con los delfines de Miami y luego firmó contrato con los Seattle Seahawks, En dónde han tenido cero derrotas desde entonces y además han ganado todos los campeonatos.

Comentarista deportivo: damas y caballeros comienza el partido, el ovoide está en el campo y es para los Seahawks, y ahí va Harry nuestro receptor y corre como el viento, pero ahí viene Tomás de San Francisco, lo va a taclear, pero es un pase para Sena quién imprime velocidad, damas y caballeros a sólo 2 minutos de juego Sena quiere hacer el primer touchdown, ahí están las últimas 40 yardas, pero ahí está Tomás, pero miren eso, Sena intentará realizar su conocido movimiento el huracán fantasma.

Segundo comentarista deportivo: Con tanto polvo no veo lo que pasa, pero al parecer es una anotación.

Comentarista deportivo: Al parecer si... ¿¡Pero que es esto!? 

Segundo comentarista deportivo: ¡Kobayakawa Sena a desaparecído del campo de juego!

Una gran conmoción se dio en todo el estadio, la diosa de las piernas de oro acababa de desaparecer frente a sus ojos, sin duda era algo realmente sorprendente.


	2. Imposible

"Uuuhhh, ¿Qué ha pasado?", Sena gimio. Ella abrió los ojos para ver una habitación familiar. "¡¿Qué estoy haciendo en mi antigua habitación...? Pero esto es imposible!". Sena grito después de ver el lugar, teniendo en cuenta que no debería estar en Japón y aún menos en su antigua habitación. Sena estaba a punto de bajar las escaleras, cuando de repente enfocó la vista en su espejo de medio cuerpo. 

Tenía el mismo aspecto de cuando ella tenía 15 años. Ella era más pequeña, su pecho no estaba tan desarrollado, era la antigua tabla de planchar que había sido, su pelo era corto y lo tenía amoldado con laca debido a que las niñas de su edad la molestaban por su hermoso pelo castaño, y todavía escondía su bello rostro disfrazándose con un par de gafas de pasta gruesa y un poco de flequillo, estaba puesta su antiguo pijama que era una sudadera dos veces más grande que ella y un par de pantalones deportivos qué encima estaban llenos de agujeros.

"¿Qué demonios? ¿Cómo es esto posible?" Sena estaba entrando en pánico, cuándo escuchó la voz de su mamá. "¡Sena! El desayuno está listo, no puedes quedarte en la cama todo el día.

(Mamá, ella podría saber qué pasa) Sena bajo rápidamente las escaleras, para encontrarse con su madre.

Mihae Kobayakawa siempre ha sido una sencilla ama de casa. Cocina, limpia y realiza todas las actividades que una ama de casa promedio hace. Así que fue un poco chocante e inesperado el ver a su amada hija en un ataque de pánico. Sena corrió rápidamente al lado de su madre y la abrazo sin darse cuenta que ella también se veía más joven. "¡Mamá algo esta mal!"

Mihae estaba muy preocupada por su amada hija. "¡Sena-chan! ¿qué pasa?, ¿qué pasa?". Mihae miraba la llorosa cara de su hija. "¿Co-cómo estoy en Japón en... este momento?", Mihae estaba confundida por la pregunta de su hija. "¿Eh? ¿De qué estás hablando Sena?"

El padre de Sena, Shuuma Kobayakawa entró a ver a su hija preocupado, después de todo su hija no solía hacer escándalos tan temprano. "¿Eh? ¿qué le pasa a Sena, Mihae?" Shuuma estaba preocupado por su hija, y rápidamente corrió a su lado para tratar de consolarla.

-"Sena, querida ¿estás bien?"- "Si papá, solo tuve un sueño extraño, no es nada"- "Entonces, ven a desayunar eso te ayudará a tranquilizarte"-"No tengo hambre papá, voy a salir un momento"-"Tan temprano" -"No te preocupes papá, solo saldré a caminar un momento"-"Bien, pero ten cuidado"

Sena rápidamente subió a su alcoba, y haciendo honor a su título, se cambió y tomó su cronómetro, para salir calmadamente con rumbo a la orilla del río donde sabía entrenar con Riku.

Con rapidez marcó las cuarenta yardas y se posicionó para la carrera, tomó aire y corrió como nunca en su vida. Después de un momento vio con gran asombro su marca cuarenta yardas en 4,5 segundos, sabía que podía hacerlo mejor, pero su cuerpo le pasaría factura si hacía algo imprudente.

-Esto es imposible, estoy a una semana de entrar en Deimon, pero si todo sale bien podré ver de nuevo a todos, mi físico a mejorado un poco pero aún no estoy en mi mejor momento.

Y con un nuevo plan de acción Sena empezó a diseñar su nueva rutina de ejercicios, sobre todo si quiere conservar su título como la más rápida del mundo.


	3. Deimon

Aquella mañana Sena se levantó muy temprano, a pesar de saber que sin duda entraría estaba nerviosa, pero no por los resultados sino por ver nuevamente, (por primera vez) a su capitán, aquel que había apostado todo por ella sin dudar un segundo, aquel al que le debía lo que es, o mejor dicho en lo que se convertiría. Esto de viajar por el tiempo era confuso, pero daba igual.

Una vez ya preparada tomó su bolso y salió en espera de Mamori, la cual estaba llegando a su encuentro, con pasos lentos se dirigieron con rumbo a Deimon, durante el camino Mamori pensando que el estado pensativo de Sena se debía al nerviosismo por los resultados trató inútilmente de tranquilizarla.

-"Tranquila Sena-Chan ya verás que todo irá bien y sin duda entrarás en Deimon, y entonces volverás a ser mi linda koukai".

-"Tienes razón Mamo-nee, hice lo mejor que pude y sé que entraré" -a pesar de que sabía que entraría, se sentía feliz de que Mamori se preocupara de su felicidad, y al pensar en eso una sincera sonrisa se posó en sus labios. 

-"¡¡¡Esa es la actitud!!!" -Las chicas   
siguieron con una conversación tranquila y amena, llegando finalmente al temido instituto.

Al poco tiempo Mamori logró encontrar el número de registro de Sena, ambas estaban realmente felices, pero por motivos totalmente diferentes. Mamori estaba feliz por que su amiga había entrado, y Sena estaba feliz por poder volver a ver a aquellos que representaron tanto para ella.

-"Ha pesar de todo lograste entrar, estoy tan orgullosa, ya vuelvo voy a buscar la guía para nuevos estudiantes"- al terminar de decir aquello Mamori se despidió de Sena, y corrió limpiando las lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas, mientras se iba no noto a cierto demonio que estaba rondando el lugar.

-"¿Estás seguro de esto Hiruma" -"No empieces con estupideces maldito gordo" -"Pero Hiruma..."- "Nada de pero y ponte a trabajar, que he encontrado a nuestra siguiente víctima" -"Hiruma, es una chica, y no creo que le guste jugar al futbol americano"- "Aun necesitamos una secretaría o una manager para el equipo, así que prepárate, khe khe khe"

Aquel demonio rubio se acercó con sigilo a la despistada castaña, que miraba la retirada de su amiga de la infancia. Se acercó a esta por la espalda y después...

-"Muchas felicidades, viva viva, felicidades" -Hiruma junto a Kurita lanzaban a Sena por el aire, -"Toma cuéntales a tus padres las buenas nuevas" -el rubio le entrego un celular a pesar de saber lo que pasaría decidió llamar de todas formas, y tal y como había imaginado, este le arrebató el celular en el momento en que le contestaron y se fue rápidamente del lugar seguido por Kurita.

El resto del día paso tranquilo y sin mayores contratiempos, después de separarse de Mamori decidió ir a entrenar, primero había decidido enfocarse en su resistencia, así que todos los días corría 2 veces por el lapso de una hora, no quería encontrarse todavía con aquel que sería su rival y su mayor fuente de inspiración, por lo que se aseguraba de ir por rutas que el otro no frecuentara o en horas en las que él no saliera a correr.

Al regresar a su casa se encontró con una escena muy familiar, Hiruma nuevamente le había mandado mucha publicidad de los Deimos Devil Bats. Solo se encongío de hombros y decidió no prestarle atención y se retiró para darse una ducha rápida.

Mientras se bañaba los recuerdos de su vida anterior llegaban a ella, estaba emocionada por ver a su equipo de nuevo, ver a sus compañeros y a sus antiguos rivales, y esta vez no dudaría ni un segundo que esto es lo que quiere.

Después de bañarse se dirigió a su habitación, se sentó en la silla de su escritorio sacó un pequeño cuaderno que tenía escondido y en él anotó los resultados del día de hoy. 

El Progreso era constante, pero aún estaba lejos de su 100%, necesitaba trabajar en su resistencia, con su velocidad de 4,2 seg estaría bien por el momento, pero no sería suficiente, a pesar de los años aún recordaba con cariño todos aquellas dificultades qué pasó junto a los Devil Bats.


	4. Primer día (otra vez)

Nuevo día y nuevos problemas que enfrentar. Después de arreglarse, es decir bañarse, cambiarse y cepillar su cabello, estaba lista para su primer día de clases, esa mañana al igual que la vez anterior Mamori fue a recogerla para ir juntas al colegio*. Mientras caminaban Mamori le advertía de no acercarse al demonio de Deimon, el cual absorbería tu alma si lo hacías enojar. Sena ya sabía todo eso y aún así fingió prestarle atención, hasta que mencionó el nombre de Hiruma directamente.

-"Nee, Mamori-neesan, ¿Porque este chico es tan peligroso?"

-"Bueno Sena, el es un pandillero muy temido no solo en nuestra escuela sino en toda la ciudad,a hecho cosas inimaginables y aún está suelto por la ciudad.

-"¿Y como lo hace?"

-"Tiene un extraño libro que siempre anda a cargar, en él están todos los secretos de todos las personas, es realmente aterrador. Así que no debes acercarte a él, ¿está claro?"

-"Como el cristal, Mamori-neesan" - en ese instante Mamori salió corriendo rápidamente hacia Deimon, puesto que tenía una reunión. Sena decidió caminar tranquilamente, sin dejar de pensar en su amado equipo Los Devil Bats, y a medida que avanzaba lo hacían sus pensamientos.

Tenía que reunir nuevamente al equipo, aún no decidía si dejar que todo siguiera su curso o interferir. Es decir, sabía que más temprano que tarde todos estarían juntos de nuevo, pero los extrañaba demasiado, así que tan metida en sus pensamientos estaba que chocó contra la espalda de alguien...

~~~~Saltó de tiempo~~~~

Después de haberse encontrado con su antiguo/futuro compañero de equipo estaba decidida. Aunque esto del viaje en el tiempo le estaba dando dolor de cabeza, es decir no sabía si debía pensar en ellos en pasado, presente o futuro. Pero ya había tomado su decisión iba a intervenir. 

Cuando entro en su salón de clases los vio, los hermanos Ha-Haa, se veían iguales que la primera vez que los vio, aunque técnicamente está era la primera vez que los veía. Ellos giraron en su dirección y ella decidió sentarse en su lugar, las presentaciones de sus compañeros de aula eran iguales a las que lograba recordar, lo que le daba cierta nostalgia. Cuando llegó su turno cambió su presentación original.

-"Hola con todos, mi nombre es Kobayakawa Sena, y mi sueño es ser la secretaría del equipo de fútbol americano y ayudarles a llegar al Tazón de Navidad"- al terminar su presentación pudo oír algunas risas, las cuales ignoro, al acabar las primera horas de clase con tranquilidad se acercó a los hermanos Ha-Haa. "Disculpen chicos, alguno de ustedes sabe ¿dónde está la sede del equipo de americano?". Los hermanos le quedaron viendo extrañados, así que Togano habló, "Eres la chica rara de hace rato, no lo sabemos, ¿porque crees que lo sabríamos?" -"Lo lamento, creí que chicos tan fuertes y varoniles como ustedes estarían en el equipo"- les respondió con voz calmada, endulzándoles el oído y sin más se fue del lugar, dejando aún grupo de chicos muy confundidos.

Sin más Sena se dirigió al almacén del equipo, un extraño sentimiento se apoderó de su pecho, aún recordaba aquel pequeño almacén en el que se reunió con su equipo por primera vez, todos aquellos recuerdos la inundaron y una lágrima recorrió su mejilla. Al estar parada no noto la sombra que se acercaba a ella por detrás.

-"Hola ¿estás bien?"-al escuchar aquella voz se dio vuelta con rapidez. -"Si, gracias"-frente a ella se encontraba Kurita, el cual estaba lentamente entrando en pánico al no saber qué hacer para evitar que Sena llore.

-"Disculpa, que te pregunté pero qué haces aquí, no muchas personas viene por este lugar"-

"Me dijeron que esta es la casa club del equipo de fútbol americano" -hablaba con tranquilidad a pesar de ver el obvio nerviosismo de Kurita. 

-"Si, aquí es, ¿Puedo saber para que la buscabas?"

-"Quiero unirme al equipo" -aquellas palabras tomaron por sorpresa a Kurita, es decir estaba feliz de que alguien se uniera, pero no quería que esa chica saliera lastimada, este era un deporte muy agresivo.

Sena pudo notar la duda en sus ojos, sabía que tratar de convencer a Kurita sería difícil, así que optó por cambiar de táctica, ya después se encargaría de convencer a Hiruma cuya opinión era la que más peso tenía. -"Me gustaría ser la secretaria del equipo" esas palabras parecieron relajar a Kurita, y este con entusiasmo le dijo que si en verdad lo quería el puesto estaba disponible.

Kurita le permitió pasar a la casa club, ofreciéndole un té mientras le contaba sobre su sueño de llegar al tazón de Navidad junto a Hiruma y los Deimon Devil Bats.


	5. Encuentro con el destino

El primer día de clases pasó sin mayor novedad, sin embargo, Sena sabía que debía reunirse con Hiruma lo más pronto posible.

El problema que se presentaba ahora era encontrarlo, la vez anterior los hermanos Ha-Haa la habían perseguido y en algún momento Hiruma la había visto mientras huía de ellos. Pero ahora ellos no la estaban persiguiendo, y no sabía dónde podría estar Hiruma. Sus únicas opciones eran intentarlo en otro momento o ir por donde fue antes con la esperanza de encontrarlo. Obviamente eligió la segunda opción.

No recordaba mucho de lo qué pasó esa vez, pero si recordaba ir por el puente, ya que siempre lo usaba. Recordaba girar y correr hacia el centro de la ciudad, así que eso hizo. Sin embargo, al llegar no sabía que más hacer, al quedarse parada en medio de la acera chocó con otra persona que venía distraída, al levantar la mirada se encontró con Sakuraba Haruto de los Caballeros Blancos de Oujo, a su lado se encontraba Shin, del mismo equipo, estaba tan nerviosa que no era capaz de distinguir las palabras de Sakuraba. Se giró disculpándose y rápidamente se metió entre la gente, y empezó a correr atravesando todo el gentío que estaba reunido.

Sin darse cuenta por donde iba volvió a chocar con alguien, al alzar su mirada se encontró con Musashi, no sabía que hacer, se iba o hablaba con él. Bien, parece que se demoró tanto en decir algo que esa decisión ya no era de ella.

"Disculpa, ¿Estas bien?" -" _bi-bien s-si, quiero decir, estoy bien, perdón por chocar con usted" -_ "Todo esta bien, me alegra que no te lastimaras, una pregunta más, te veías perdida, ¿Necesitad ayuda?" -Sena tenia dudas, debía decirle o no, en este momento no tiene más pistas, quien sabe y tal vez pueda hacer que Musashi se una antes al equipo-. " _No, bueno si, lo que quiero decir es que estoy buscando a alguien pero no logró encontrarlo"_ "Dime a quien buscas y tal vez pueda ayudarte" " _En verdad me vas a ayudar, muchas gracias, estoy buscando a Hiruma Youichi, ¿Lo conoces?"._ \- Bien, ahora fue el momento de Musashi de quedarse sin palabras, después de todo que quería esta chica con alguien como Hiruma. -"Lo conozco, pero ¿que busca una chica como tú con alguien como él? _"_ " _Acabo de convertirme en la secretaria de los Demon Devil Bats y hay algunas cosas que necesito hablar con él"_ "No creo que puedas encontrarlo ahora, ¿por que no mejor no intentas mañana en el colegio" " _Si, creo que hare eso, es decir ya se esta haciendo tarde y mis papás se van a preocupar si no llego a casa a tiempo, gracias por todo, Musashi_ "

Con resignación Sena se marcho dejando detrás a un confundido Musashi, era cierto que sus padres se preocuparían por ella si llegaba tarde, pero aun le quedaba una hora más antes de su toque de queda, así que opto por ir a entrenar, después de todo aun tenia que regresar a su antigua gloria, o debería decir futura en verdad odiaba el viaje en el tiempo.

Mientras caminaba a la orilla del río para empezar su entrenamiento se encontró con una figura muy familiar. " **Así que eres la chica que me anda buscando, y bien aquí me tienes ¿que quieres conmigo?"**


	6. Negociando con el diablo

Mientras caminaba a la orilla del río para empezar su entrenamiento se encontró con una figura muy familiar. " **Así que eres la chica que me anda buscando, y bien aquí me tienes ¿que quieres conmigo?"** Frente a ella estaba Hiruma con las manos en sus bolsillos, y una mirada seria mientras masticaba su chicle.

El encontrar a Hiruma de ese modo no había estado dentro de sus planes, pero sin dudar un segundo respondió; " _Quiero unirme al equipo de fútbol americano_." Bien no era de esta manera como lo había planeado pero igualmente debería servir.

Esas palabras desconcertaron a Hiruma, durante mucho tiempo había esta buscando jugadores dispuestos a unirse voluntariamente, y aquí estaba, una pequeña niña, tan pequeña que parecía que un buen tackle la partiría a la mitad, pero a la vez tan decidida. **"Oh, y ¿porque te lo permitiría?, por si no lo sabes el fútbol americano es un deporte bastante rudo, no es para los débiles"**

" _De todas las personas en el mundo de la última que pensé que diría esa frase eras tú Hiruma, puedo ser una chica y parecer débil pero no te dejes engañar por mi apariencia, soy más fuerte de lo que parezco_ "

Esa resolución y esa mirada, esa chica sin duda estaba decidida a jugar, " **No me interesa que seas una chica, si eres buena estás dentro, nos veremos mañana en el club** "

Y sin esperar más Hiruma se dio la vuelta y se marchó, Sena se quedó sin palabras, estaba sorprendida, la última vez Hiruma no había dudado e incluso la había obligado a unirse, pero ahora parecía tener cierto recelo a que lo hiciera y eso la desconcertaba. Ella sabía que aunque no lo demostrara él tenía su propia forma de amabilidad, decidió mejor no seguir pensando en eso y regresarse a su casa, el resto del día paso sin mayor novedad, sin embargo, la idea de tener que demostrarle a Hiruma que era lo suficientemente buena como para ser parte del equipo la inquietaba, sabía que en este momento no le era posible llegar a los 4,2 segundos. Con esas inquietudes rondando su cabeza se fue a dormir.

~~~~~Al día siguiente~~~~~

Después de desayunar y despedirse de sus padres se dirigió a la sede de los Deimon Devil Bats, al llegar se encontró con Kurita, aunque Kurita había 'limpiado' la sede, esta seguía muy sucia, pero en este momento no estaba enfocada en eso. Hoy era el día, tenia que demostrarle a Hiruma que podía hacerlo, era el todo o nada. Hiruma decidió llegar en ese momento cargando su fiel metralleta, él solo la vio mientras masticaba su chicle, sin decir nada se acercó a la mesa central y tomó un cronómetro que descansaba sobre esta, y sin más salió, seguido rápidamente por Kurita y Sena.

" **Bien, la maldita enana nos va a dar una muestra de su habilidad como corredora"**

No había duda de que Hiruma no tenía tacto para hablar con las personas, pero dejando escapar un suspiro Sena se posicionó, y cuando Hiruma disparó ella corrió y corrió, Hiruma tenía una ceja alzada levemente, mientras miraba el cronómetro.

" **No eres la mejor pero tampoco eras la peor, 40 yardas en 4,4 segundos, bastante bien para una novata** "

¿4,4 segundos? Eso era peor que la primera vez, esa vez había sido 4,2 segundos su velocidad máxima, lentamente estaba entrando en un bucle de pánico, ¿que había pasado? ¿Su condición física era peor que antes? Y sin darse cuenta entraba de nuevo en viejos hábitos, sin embargo este estado de pánico no duró mucho tiempo, porque fue detenido abruptamente por Kurita, que la miraba impresionado y no dejaba de felicitarla, en este momento no tenía que pensar en eso, tenía que ir ha hablar con Hiruma, tenía que asegurarse de poder recuperar su antiguo título.

Al darse la vuelta para tratar de seguir a Hiruma, vio a esta acercarse a ellos cargando un uniforme y el equipo de protección, tiro todo enfrente de Sena, y mientras hablaba apuntó su escopeta a Sena y con voz de mando le dijo; " **Ve y cámbiate jodida enana** " _"Mmm... Hiruma-san, ¿porque no puedo cambiarme en la casa club?"_ " **El maldito gordo y yo aun tenemos que cambiarnos y a menos que quieras hacerlo junto a nosotros buscarás el baño más cercano y te cambiaras, me entiendes"** -mientras hablaba recargaba su escopeta y no dejaba de mirarla, " _Entendido Hiruma-san, en seguida me cambio_ " al terminar de hablar tomo rápidamente todo el equipo y salió corriendo.

Al llegar al baño más cercano se dio cuenta que no había nadie a los alrededores, de hecho era extraño, en lo que iba de la mañana no había visto a ningún estudiante todavía, lo cual era raro, ya que los clubs deportivos deberían estar en sus entrenamientos matutinos, pero no había nadie, al acercarse a una ventana vio o mejor dicho no vio a nadie, no había estudiantes ni profesores en ningún lado. Decidió que lo dejaría para después y que mejor se debía cambiar si no quería molestar a Hiruma.

Al entrar al baño y revisar el equipo noto que Hiruma nuevamente había acertado en sus medidas, lo cual la asustaba un poco, también encontró una camiseta con el número 23, bien si queríais antiguo título de regreso tendría que cambiar esa camiseta por la correcta.

Al regresar al campo vio que tanto Kurita como Hiruma estaban de regreso y sin más se acercó a ellos y les dijo _; "Hiruma-san ¿porque el número 23?"_

"¿ **Que quieres decir con eso, enana?** " , bien, no era el momento de fallar " _Estoy diciendo ¿porque me diste el 23 y no el 21?"_ **"El 21 está reservado para el mejor del equipo"** " _Soy muy buena, mi velocidad puedo no ser la mejor de Kanto, pero te aseguro que lo será, así que quiero el 21"_ "¿ **Porque tan decidida a conseguir el número 21?"** " _Por que seré la mejor, y entonces reclamaré el título como la única Eyeshield 21 de Japón, y entonces nadie podrá decir que las chicas no puede jugar Amefuto"_ Hiruma empezó a reír como un maniaco mientras Kurita solo la miraba con asombro, " **Así que ese es tu objetivo, bien, te daré el 21, así que no me decepciones o te mando a fusilar"** -entonces por primera vez Kurita decidió intervenir- "Creí que serías nuestra secretaria" " _Y lo seré Kurita-sempai, ante todos solo seré secretaria del club, pero cuando llegue el momento me pondré el uniforme y seré Eyeshield"_

Pocas veces Hiruma a sido tomado por sorpresa, pero esta vez tenía que admitirse a sí mismo que esta chica lo había sorprendido, no una ni dos sino tres veces, la primera al buscarlo para pedir unirse al equipo, la segunda con su velocidad y la tercera con su determinación, estaba ansioso por ver que le deparaba el futuro a esta chica.

" _Nee... Hiruma-sempai sabe ¿por qué no hay nadie?_ , es decir, es hora de los entrenamientos matutinos pero no hay nadie en todo el instituto" "Es verdad, hoy no he visto a nadie"

" **Quien sabe, ke ke ke"** -él tiene algo que ver sin duda, fue el pensamiento que corrió por la mente de Sena y Kurita, mientras una gota recorría su rostro.


	7. Reclutando miembros

Después de aceptar a Sena como miembro del equipo Hiruma les aviso que el día siguiente empezaría el torneo de primavera, aquella noticia tomó por sorpresa a Kurita, pero no así a Sena que ya se lo esperaba. Esta solo asintió mientras dejaba escapar un ligero suspiro, sabía que los de su clase la consideraban rara y los otros cursos le tenían miedo a Hiruma y no aceptarían unirse, su mejor apuesta era sin duda Ishimaru, él le ayudo la primera vez, y estaba segura que lo volvería a hacer, así que después de clases se dirigiría al club de atletismo. 

Las clases en si pasaron sin novedades, todavía tenía que pensar en cómo atraer a los hermanos Ha-Haa para que jueguen en el equipo, nunca supo el porqué se unieron originalmente, pero sabía que algo tenía que ver con Hiruma, sin embargo pedirle que hiciera que se unieran era una pésima idea, es decir, él podría fácilmente conseguirlo pero ellos no se unirían de buena gana lo que podría ocasionar problemas después, como lo de su deserción durante la marcha de la muerte.

Al llegar al club te atletismo encontró que algunos de sus integrantes aún estaban entrenando, por lo que decidió esperar a que terminaran para poder hablar con Ishimaru, mientras los observaba no se dio cuenta que estos a su vez la miraban a ella, es decir una chica que no se podía clasificar ni como hermosa ni como fea, simplemente inusual, estaba mirándolos y no sabían lo que querían, algunos de los nuevos integrantes del club dijeron estar en la misma clase con ella, y que era una chica extraña, después de todo había decidido unirse al club de fútbol americano voluntariamente, y al saber esto muchos tuvieron idea de lo que estaba buscando, por lo que al acabar la práctica salieron rápidamente de la casa club*, Sena que no estaba interesada en ellos los dejo marchar sin más, y mientras esperaba al fin apareció su presa, el único que quedaba en el salón era Ishimaru, por lo que espero a que este se desocupara y se acerco a él.

-" _Sempai, ¿podemos hablar un momento?_ "- **"Si claro, dame un momento y en seguida te atiendo"-** Sena espero pacientemente a que Ishimaru terminara de acomodar algunas cosas del club.

" **Ahora si, lamento la molestia, soy Ishimaru y soy el capitán de este club, ¿en que puedo ayudarte?" -** " _Soy Sena y soy la secretaria del club de fútbol americano, y me preguntaba ¿si podrías ayudarnos?, tenemos un partido y nos faltan miembros en el equipo."_ - **"Si claro, esta es una situación beneficiosa para ambos clubes, si encuentro a alguien veloz lo invitare a unirse al club de atletismo, ¿te parece bien?"** -" _Si, esta bien, el partido es mañana"_ **-"MAÑANA, mañana no puedo, tengo un trabajo de medio tiempo entregando revistas y aun me faltan muchas no creo terminar para mañana"** -"¿ _Si yo te ayudo, podrías jugar?"_ -" **Si, claro que si"** -" _Entonces yo me encargare de repartir la mitad y así terminaremos más rápido"_

Sena se fue de ahí después de recibir la mitad de las revistas y el mapa para las entregas, sabia que con su velocidad podría hacerlo rápidamente, así que decidió terminar con eso y entregarlos de una vez, por lo que cuando termino se fue a la casa club a colocar su marca, al entrar se encontró con una escena bastante familiar, Kurita se encontraba en una esquina deprimido por no haber conseguido a nadie, al parecer algunas cosas no cambiarían, y eso se confirmo con la llegada de Hiruma y sus quejas por el chicle sin azúcar que quería, bien se había vuelto a librar del juego de castigo.


End file.
